


This Vague Feeling

by pcwife



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: HS!AU, High School, M/M, bad boy sehun, but not really because everyone brings it on themselves, chanyeol wasnt supposed to be a creeper, it kinda just happened?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwife/pseuds/pcwife
Summary: Chanyeol's not entirely sure what just happened, but he blames it entirely on his bad boy fetish.





	This Vague Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this prompt](https://xoxoprompts.tumblr.com/post/170864756438/high-schoolau-sehun-is-the-schools-bad-boy)

Satisfied with the subdued look in his opponent’s eyes, Sehun straightened up, fixed his collar, and whipped out a mirror to adjust his bangs. As usual, his Monday morning had started with some snarky “pretty boy” comment from one of the douche-y seniors. This was followed by an attempt to shove Sehun into some nearby furniture. Sehun had really had no choice but to punch him in the gut. Several times.

No matter how many times he beat them up, however, the half-assed bullies kept coming back. Maybe they had a weekend support group or something. He flipped his mirror shut and spotted someone staring at him from across the hall. At first, he figured that it was another senior ready to avenge his fallen comrade. On closer inspection, though, he recognized the guy from his class. He was one of the quiet guys that sat at the back. Sehun wasn’t the type to pay attention to people he didn’t know – but he knew this guy thanks to the giant guitar case that he usually lugged around.

That, and he was the only one in their year taller than Sehun. 

Raising an eyebrow, Sehun returned the stare. It didn’t take long for the guy to notice, freeze, and scurry away, red in the face. Sehun watched him go and wondered what that had been about

-

Sehun catches the guy staring a bunch of times after that. Once during gym, another time in the library, and a bunch of times in the cafeteria. Now, he’d usually chalk it up to the usual effects of his pretty face, but this was getting out of hand. Also, the guy didn’t seem to be only interested in his pretty face. He wouldn’t be staring when Sehun was just sitting in class, or with his friends out on the lawn. No; this guy only seemed to be intense about Sehun when the blonde was staring someone down, or kicking one of his “bullies” asses. 

Even Sehun’s ever-growing group of fangirls were more discreet - usually because they were trying to save face in front of him. This guy doesn’t seem to care about that at all, though. That, or he didn’t realize how obvious he’s being. After catching him staring across the cafeteria for the nth time, Sehun decides to do something soon.

-

An opportunity presents itself after school when Sehun is on his way back from detention. He’d been eating lunch on the bleachers when a trio of seniors snuck up on him. Sehun had sprained one of their wrists and gotten two weeks’ detention. He was totally the victim here, but apparently, the principal was tired of him ‘encouraging ‘ these situations. Sure, Sehun jeered at them every now and then in the hallway. And he mocked them on Twitter. And maybe he’d seduced a couple of their girlfriends. But that was all _retaliation_. He hadn’t started anything.

Sehun was ambling through the halls on his way out of the building when he spotted a familiar guitar case leaning against the wall. Now that was close enough, he could see a bunch of stickers on it, including a section reading “Chan Yeollie” in colourful crystals. Must be the guy’s name. He peeked into the open door close by and spotted his stalker(?) shifting chairs and musical instruments back into place. This must be the music club room. If the guy was cleaning and locking up after a meeting, he was either the club leader, or a pushover. Either way, Sehun was going to use this opportunity to fuck with him.  
-  
“Are you cleaning up because you’re in charge or because they made you?”

The boy startled and peered over his shoulder. When he spotted Sehun leaning against the doorframe, his already big eyes grew even wider and his face started to slowly turn as pink as his hair.

“What?” came Chanyeol’s confused response. 

Chanyeol’s voice was surprisingly deep. And nice. And now that Sehun had been looking at him first, instead of the other way around, the guy’s stare wasn’t so creepy after all. Sehun began to consider changing his mission objective.

Putting on his best flirty smile, Sehun said, “My question wasn’t that hard to understand,” and slipped into the room. Making his way closer, he made sure to maintain eye contact with the rapidly pinkening boy.

“Uh, I’m in- I’m in charge?”

“Are you asking or telling me?” Sehun was now only 10 feet away

“Telling you?” came the squeaky response, followed by a slightly more steady, “Telling you. I mean.”

At this point, Sehun was close enough smile and say “Cute,” deep and low. 

At these words, Chanyeol seemed to start having a small breakdown so Sehun changed tack, “So, Chanyeol, right?”

“You know my name?”

“It’s bedazzled onto your guitar case.”

“O-oh. Ha, yeah, right, my mom, um- it’s embarrassing but she went through a bedazzling phase, and I couldn’t say no…”

Having a giant soft spot for his mom himself, Sehun was even more endeared. Cute _and_ nice. And now that he wasn’t focusing on Chanyeol’s creepy stare, he noticed that the guy was actually kinda hot. Sehun wasn’t an indecisive man.

“So, you done here?”

“What?”

“Cleaning up or whatever.”

“I…guess?”

“Great, I’ll give you a ride home.”

“You- what? You don’t even know where I live?”

“Is that a thing with you? Turning everything you say into a question?”

“Maybe?”

“It’s cute.”

Chanyeol finally turned a deeper pink than his hair and sputtered out, “Look, I- I don’t need a ride home, anyway. I drove here today-“

“Leave your car in the parking lot. I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning too,” Sehun stepped closer.

Chanyeol backed up half a step, then seemed to steel himself and stopped, “Why?”

“Why would I slink in here while you were alone, put the moves on you, call you cute, and offer to drive you around town? You seem like a smart guy, Chanyeol. I’m sure you can figure it out.”

Chanyeol seemed to be at a loss for words.

“I’ve seen you staring, you know.”

Still at a loss for words, all Chanyeol could manage was a faint whiny noise.

“Feeling your eyes following me around school caused me _intense_ psychological distress,” Sehun gave Chanyeol what his mom called his Puss-in-Boots pout, “You owe me. The least you could do is let me do whatever I want to you.”

Finally finding the strength to speak, Chanyeol began, “I don’t think that’s-“

“Great! We’re on the same page!” Sehun grinned brightly at him. “See you in the parking lot. I’m the red truck,” he tossed over his shoulder as he left the room.

And that was how Chanyeol found himself in Sehun’s passenger seat 10 minutes later, vaguely confused as to how he got himself there. As they peeled out of the parking lot, Chanyeol looked over the console and caught the mischievous glint in Sehun’s eyes even as the blonde man watched the road. It occurred to him that, for as long as he was going to be hanging around Sehun, this vague feeling that he’d just been tricked wasn’t likely to go away.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pcwifey) and [tumblr](http://mrswangyeol.tumblr.com/)


End file.
